SpiderMan: The Goblins Revenge
by future bra
Summary: The Green Goblin is back from the grave and gunning after Spider-Man. But now he also has to deal with a new supervillian who posses a threat to him and his new love. Takes place after movie 1; BEING EDITED
1. Preparations

_**Author's Note**__: I don't own Spider-Man or any of its related characters. If I did, I would be filthy rich and living in Hollywood. Anyway, I do own my created character Alandra Detrick._

_This story picks up after the first Spider-Man movie and introduces Dr. Octopus and has more Norman Osborne/Green Goblin goodness._

_**EDIT August 17, 2009 – **__There are a few major plot changes in this chapter so you need to re-read it. Details are at end of the chapter.  
_

**  
Chapter 1: Preparations  
**

It was late at night when the lab exploded. There were not too many people present in the street the time, so no one saw the woman standing a block away with a smile on her face walking away. No one noticed the blackened figure of a man raise up form the ashes with four long slender objects waving about behind him. A few minutes later, the area was swarmed with police cars.

"So, was there anyone in there?" a squatty officer asked as he wiped his nose with the back of his hand. His companion rolled his eyes in disgust and yawned.

"Not sure. The lab assistant is at her apartment. She said the last person there when she left was the doctor. We haven't been able to reach him."

"What's his name?"

"Otto Octavius. He's some kind of genius or something." The officers scratched their heads and watched at the last remnants of the fire was put out.

* * *

_  
'One week. There is no way the doctor survived the explosion. It's his own fault. How could he condemn my project, no…my vision, like he did? Sure, he was a genius: one of the top ten smartest scientists in the world. He wasted his potential, just like all the others. He's just another Tony Stark.' _The thought of Tony Stark, head of Stark Industries, made her sick to her stomach. She hated the man with a passion. Her termination from his employment still made her blood boil, even though several years had passed. '_Ugh…the only good thing I got out of working for that womanizing buffoon was the blackmail material on Obadiah Stane. But...anyway…at least Harry shares my vision. Harry understands how important it is to me and he knows what I'm capable of…' _

A knock on the door woke Alandra Detrick from her thoughts. She glanced down at the computer screen before her. Lines of genetic code, belong to Norman Osborne, were scrolling down the screen. She let out a short sigh and brushed a strand of hair out of her face.

"Yes?" She said. After a few seconds ticked past the door opened and Harry Osborne stepped in shutting the door behind him. He glanced around the sparsely furnished room. There were a few file cabinets against the wall to his left near the medium sized oak desk that Alandra was sitting at. On the wall behind her were a few framed diplomas and a picture of her with Dr. Octavius from about two years prior.

"I came to see how you are progressing, " Harry said after clearing his throat. He was nervous. She scared him a great deal. He knew that she had extensive military training, both in the field and the lab. She probably knew a hundred and one ways to kill him, or anyone else for that matter. He had heard a few rumors about her work while in the military, but she had never told him herself. The rumors were more than enough to squelch any curiosity, as well as cause him to loose his lunch.

In some ways, he found it hard to believe she was even a scientist let alone a trained killer. She was about 5'8 and had short black hair that was just below her chin. Her eyes were pale blue. She body was shapely and toned; while the light red lipstick accentuated her full lips. Overall, she was a very attractive woman who could easily pass for someone in her mid to late twenties. No one would ever believe that she was nearing her forties. However, thought she was attractive, she had an air of coldness to her that made her impossible to approach or even be comfortable around. Even now, Harry had to keep fighting the urge to flee her office.

"Fine. Everything is going the way it should. I've healed your fathers wounds caused by whatever Spider-Man did and should be ready for the experiment tonight," she replied as she typed a few things on her computer. Harry smiled a little in an attempt to shrug off his apparent nervousness.

"Good. I'll be waiting." Harry said and turned to leave. _'I hope to God that it works.'_ He thought as he heard Alandra resumed typing again and quickly left the room.

* * *

Buildings, cars, and people whirled by Spider-Man as he swung from building to building. He had come to enjoy the feel of the wind through his costume during his 'web-slinging'. Since the four months that had passed since the Green Goblin incident, most everything had been quiet in the city.

_'Too bad the Daily Bugle thinks I'm a masked fiend.'_ Spider-Man thought as he came to rest on a ledge. _'Old JJ blames me for everything from muggings to fender-benders. Oh well. He'll get over it. I wonder what Mary Jane is up too…'_ The though of her stirred up painful memories. She had told him that she loved him at Norman's funeral. It broke his heart to tell her that he couldn't love her back. But he couldn't let any harm come to her because he was Spider-Man.

_'With great power comes great responsibility. I'll never forget what you told me Uncle Ben.'_ Spider-Man thought as he pushed Mary Jane from his mind for the time being. He began to look out over the city. _'Well, it seems quiet enough…'_ Just up the street an alarm sounded and several masked men ran from a building.

"Figures. I though it would be an easy night." He muttered as he dove from the ledge.

* * *

While Spider-Man was busy with the small time crooks, another theft was taking place across town. Four mechanical tentacles quickly dragged three large bags of money into a large hole in the floor of a bank vault. Because this vault stored money only used in case of a major emergency (such as a 'run on the bank', which was caused by the Great Depression), it would be a while before it was discovered to be gone.

The owner of the tentacles chuckled a little and quickly made his way down a long sewer tunnel. He was a squatty man with a soup bowl haircut and coke bottle glasses. On first glance alone, anyone would classify his as a nerd. On second glance, he would be classified as nuts. Who in their right mind would wear a white three-piece suit in a sewer?

"Now that I have the needed capitol, my plan will soon be under way. Then everyone will know the name Octavius!" the man said to himself, rather loudly, as he continued to his destination.

* * *

Alandra stood in front of the glass stasis chamber. Inside was the lifeless body of Norman Osborne. She was a bit nervous about the nearing experiment. She knew that it would work and that Norman would rejoin the living, but she also knew that he was the Green Goblin.

_'What will he do when he wakes up? Since he has super human strength, I don't think I can subdue him if he goes on a rampage. If he gets out, then that means that Spider-Man will be sure to come. I don't want to risk that. Not yet anyway,'_ she thought. She placed her hand on the glass over Norman's heart and grimaced at the cold. She thought back to the night of the lab explosion and smirked remembering how easy it was. She then looked at Norman's face and smiled. _'You, my handsome super-villain, will help me prove my theory. Then the true fun will begin!'_ she thought as she chuckled a bit.

__

Revision Notes:

_I've changed some of Alandra's timeline a bit to fit in stuff from the first Iron Man movie. So now she spent a few years working at Start Industries instead of working for Wilson Fisk. There is still a Kingpin connection, but it will be mentioned in latter chapters. There is quite a bit of back-story concerning Tony and Alandra that will slowly come out in later chapters. Also, I added in a better description of Alandra in Harry's POV…hopefully clearing up any confusion about her age._


	2. Betrayal

_Another familiar character, Eddie Brock, is introduced! Sorry guys…no Venom (that's a different story all together). _

_**EDIT 8/17/2009:**__ Not too much has changed in this chapter. Revision notes are at the bottom.  
_

**Chapter 2: Betrayal  
**

Harry sat at the table in his apartment he shared with his friend Peter Parker. He was his cell phone talking to Alandra. Peter wasn't home, as usual, so Harry didn't have to worry about saying anything he shouldn't.

"Yes I know you've been working hard. That's all the more reason for you to get out of the lab for a little while." Harry said. His patience was starting to ware thin. "Yes...fine. I will see you at eleven. Leaving the lab for an hour won't kill you." Harry turned the phone off and sighed. _'She's an absolute nut case and a workaholic. Dad would love her.'  
_

* * *

A few minutes later, Alandra stood in the elevator. Next to her was a lab assistant who Harry hired much to her discontent. His name was Brad. He was about her height, had greasy black hair, and was shaped like a walking toothpick. She found him detestable.

"We will meet back here at 11 to perform the experiment. If you get back early, don't touch anything until I return." She said. Brad nodded and stalked out as soon as the doors opened. Alandra rolled her eyes and also exited the elevator. She walked through the plush lobby and out onto the sidewalk. She turned left, heading toward a red convertible. She pulled out a set of keys from her purse and unlocked the door with a small remote. She opened the door and quickly got in. Even with all her military training, she never noticed that two completely different people were watching her.

* * *

In a dark corner of the parking lot, there was a manhole slowly and carefully being put back into place by what a metal tentacle. Octavius frowned as he propelled himself down the sewage tunnel.

"Hmmm…an interesting development. Miss. Detrick seems to have found a new job rather quickly. But…it's with Oscorp. They possess resources that could prove useful. I must pay her a visit," he said as he wiped some sweat from his forehead.

* * *

Brad sat in his car and watched Alandra leave. He smiled as he got out of the car and headed back into the building. As he rode up in the elevator, he pulled out a cell phone and dialed a number. After a few rings, someone picked up.

"Daily Bugle," a young man answered with a yawn. Brad smiled. He was glad that he had caught his old acquaintance still at work.

"Hey Eddie, it's Brad. I've got a story for you."

"Hey Brad, long time. What have you got for me this time?"

"I've been working over at Oscorp as a lab assistant. They've been working on some weird experiment. It has something to do with bringing Norman Osborne back from the dead." Brad said.

"Um...right. And I'm God." Eddie replied sarcastically.

"Hey now...when have I ever been wrong. I did some digging on the scientist that's working on this. She was a high-level scientist and operative in the military. She was head of some sort of project. Then, five years ago she got kicked out. The project continued on without her but was recently shut down. I couldn't get any info on what it was she was working on; it's been totally blacked out."

"Did you find out why it was shut down?"

"Yeah. All the head military personal that took over after her dismissal were killed by the Green Goblin four months ago. She worked for Stark Industries for about a year or so and then, until a week ago, was employed by the late Otto Octavius. I also heard a rumor that she did a few freelance projects for 'The Kingpin'" Brad said.

"I'll be there in the morning." Eddie said, his interest piqued, and hung up. Brad smiled and entered the lab while putting the phone away. _'Now its time to see if Alandra's little pet project will work,'_ He though as he began to prep the lab.

* * *

Alandra sat alone in the restaurant that was a few blocks away from Oscorp. It was one of those dinners that catered toward the overly snobby high school kids. It had Elvis décor that was repulsive, but at this hour there weren't too many customers. She idly watched them as they ate.

_'They are completely unaware of anything around them. I bet they can't even tell you who the president is. Sheep. They're just like sheep. They'll believe everything you tell them. They'll follow you right to the slaughter. Heh. Pathetic!'_ She thought as she paid for the food she had ordered. She quickly made her was back to her car and returned to Oscorp. When she got there she saw Harry pulling up, and was glad he was there early. Even though he wasn't familiar with anything in the lab, he was a lot better help setting up than Brad was. As she walked to meet him at the door, Brad's car caught her eye. He was never early for anything. _'Something's wrong here.'  
_

* * *

Brad stood in front of the large chamber. It had reinforced glass panels that allowed you to see in and out. It also had a table that followed a track that entered through a trap door in the front that hermetically sealed. He had strapped Norman's body onto the table and had injected the serum that would help the reanimation process.

_'This is like something out of a horror movie. I just want to get this thing over with. I have to hurry though. They will be here any minute. I wonder what Alandra will do when she finds out that I completed her experiment? I can see it now…she'll go ballistic. And I'll be the famous one,'_ he thought as the table began to slide into the chamber. Once it was inside the chamber, it slid into a standing position. Brad walked over a computer console and pressed a red button. The lights dimmed and began to flicker as electricity ran through the table and into Norman's body. The body convulsed several times. After a few seconds, the lights returned to normal.

* * *

Meanwhile, Alandra was looking at Brad's car. She walked over on placed her hand on the hood. It was as she expected, cold.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked. Alandra looked at the car again and then at Harry.

"Brad never left. We need to get into the lab fast. If he did the experiment on his own…" she said. Harry nodded and they both hurried into the building.

__

Revision Notes:

_Not too much changed in this chapter. There is the first mention of Alandra working for The Kingpin…but again, there will be a little more on that later._

* * *


	3. Resurrection

_Sorry for the wait. I've rewritten this thing like 4 times. This is a little longer then the others but for good reason. Norman is back and he's kicking butt. Enjoy!_

_Italics in "" marks is the Goblin thinking/talking to Norman._  
_Italics in ' ' are regular thoughts.  
_

**EDIT August 17, 2009**_ – A few minor additions added. Details are at the end of the chapter.  
_

**Chapter 3: Resurrection  
**

The first few seconds of life hit Norman like a freight train. He relived the last few hours of his life in seconds. He opened his eyes and quickly shut them again against the light. He tried to move is arm and found himself restrained. He heard someone moving around and decided to wait until an opportunity. He found he didn't have to wait long.

"Eddie is going to get a front page story with this. To bad Osborne doesn't seem to be coming back to life like Alandra planned," a young man said out loud to himself as he walked toward Norman. "I'd better put the body back in the icebox thing. I wouldn't want it stinking up the place."

The man stopped at Norman's side and began to undo the straps. He first removed the ones on the wrists and then the one around the waist. Norman opened his eyes to see the man had turned back around. He grinned and sat up. He set his feet on the floor and stood.

_'Strange. I feel stronger then before,' _he thought as he started to take the two steps necessary to be directly behind the man.

_"He's weak. It will be fun to kill him Norman,"_ the Goblin's voice said in Norman's head. Norman stopped suddenly and glanced frantically around. _"It's just me Norman, so don't fret. We've got some unfinished business with Spider-Man."_ Norman nodded his head and quickly moved behind the man.

_'Hmmm…I think I'll have a little fun with him before I kill him,' _he thought as a sadistic smirk came across his face.

* * *

Brad fumbled around with his lighter trying to light a cigarette. He then had the strange feeling that someone was standing behind him. He started to shrug it off when a hand came down on his shoulder. His first thought was that it was Alandra and he dropped the lighter and cigarette to the floor.

"Christ Alandra, you scared the crap out of me. I can explain about bringing the body out before you got here," he said turning around to face her. "You see…" Brad trailed off as he realized that it was not Alandra behind him. Norman grinned at him and shook his head.

"Smoking can kill you. In fact, so can I!" He said. Brad's face drained of color as he jerked backwards. Norman let go of his shoulder and he nearly fell on the floor.

"You…you…your dead!" Brad stammered as he backed away. Norman advanced toward him with a sinister grin on his face. Brad screamed and bolted toward the door. He ran into Alandra's office and toward the main door. He could hear Norman walking after him and laughing. He was about a 3 feet from the door when it opened and revealed someone even more frightening: Alandra.

* * *

Alandra glared as Brad slowly backed away from her. It only took Brad a second to realize that Norman was nowhere in sight and that he was in a heap of trouble.

_'Did I imagine it all? Or did he go back in the lab?' _Brad did get long to ponder before Alandra spoke.

"What are you doing back so early Brad?" she asked in a cold voice.

"Um…I was…was…"

"What did you do!?" she yelled. Brad cringed but didn't need to explain. Someone started laughing. Brad's blood froze. He had heard that laughter before, at the parade where….

_'He can't be. That old man can't be the Green Goblin!' _His mind raced as he saw the mixed look of shock and anger on Alandra's face. He focused on her eyes. They were like orbs of pure insanity. He became lost in them and didn't realize that she was behind him until she twisted his arm behind his back with bone shattering force. She jerked him around and began pushing him toward the lab.

"No! Anywhere but there! You don't know what's in there!" he screamed. Alandra smiled.

"I know exactly who's in there," she said as the reached the door. She started to push him in when someone dropped down in front of them and grabbed Brad by the face. In one quick motion, Brad was ripped from her grasped and tossed to the other side of the lab, where his neck broke upon impact with the wall.

Alandra quickly began backing up as Norman approached her. He was wearing the gray pair of sweatpants that Alandra had brought. At the moment she was glad Brad had put them on him.

"I do believe that we haven't met, my dear." Norman said, with a sadistic grin on his face. Alandra stared at him in wide-eyed horror as she quickened her pace.

_'I didn't expect this. I didn't think he would be this agile or strong so soon after reanimation!' _she thought. Even thought she was highly trained in physical combat, she knew she was no match for his enhanced strength. Her back bumped into something and she realized it was her desk. She only had one option now: run to the door.

"Who are you?" Norman demanded.

"Alandra."

"Do you have a last name?"

"Detrick."

"Do you know who I am?"

"Yes. Your Norman Osborne. I brought you back to life at the request of your son," Alandra said with a shaky voice. "I also know that you are the Green Goblin." Norman frowned for a second and with a quick burst of speed was directly in front of her.

"How true," he said in a low voice, as he leaned his body into hers and his hands on the desk, one on each side. Alandra attempted to push him away but couldn't budge him. "Since you know that, I don't see how I can allow you to live."

"Harry knows too. Will you kill him?" she asked in a panicked voice. The question caught Norman off guard long enough for Alandra to kick him hard in the leg. Norman cried out in pain and backed up a step. Alandra shoved him as hard as she could, catching him by surprise once again. He stumbled backwards and Alandra ran for the door. Norman watched her for a second. He growled, and then launched himself into the air. Alandra was about 6 feet from the door when he tackled her. She fell hard on the ground with him on top of her. Before she even opened her eyes Norman picked her up by her shirt collar and slammed her into the wall. The sheer force of the impact cracked some of the plaster behind her.

"You think your pretty smart, don't you?" he yelled at her. His face was millimeters away from hers. _'Such a beautiful thing she is. Very easy on the eyes. Wait. What am I thinking?'_ he thought. He glanced into her eyes. _'I've never seen eyes like that before. I could easily loose myself in them…Stop it! I need to get a hold of myself. ' _

"_You're being weak Norman."_

"If you're going to kill me, go ahead and do it." Alandra said in a low voice. Norman started to move his right hand toward her neck, but found himself hesitating.

_'Should I? After all, she did bring me back from the dead. But…then again, she knows my other identity.' _

_"She knows. She needs to be dealt with quickly!"_

_'But she said Harry knew. I can't hurt him…he's my son!' _Norman looked into her eyes again. She met his gaze and they stayed like that for a few seconds. Finally, he let her go. Before she could say anything, the door opened and Harry entered. He had a worried look on his face. He saw is father and his expression quickly turned into one of shock and joy.

"Dad, is it really you?" he asked, walking slowly toward him. Norman looked at him and smiled.

"_So weak. It will be our downfall…"_ the Goblin's voice whispered in his head as Norman regained control of his body.

"Its me Harry," he said as Harry hugged him. Alandra moved away from the wall and slowly walked back toward her desk. She was still very shaken and knew that there was a high probability that she had a concussion. Once at her desk, she sat down on it to recollect herself. She glanced into the lab and looked a Brad's lifeless body lying by the far wall. On the floor next to it was a small cell phone. It seemed to have fallen on of his lab pocked. She stood up again and, ignoring her pounding head, walked into the lab. Harry noticed and followed after her.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Just checking something," she replied as she neared the corpse. Harry stopped dead in his tracks.

"Is…is…he dead?" he asked, looking a bit unnerved at the sight of the body.

"No, he's just sleeping," she replied sarcastically, rolling her eyes. Harry shuttered and stayed where he was. Norman walked up behind Alandra as she picked up the phone. He looked over shoulder as she activated the menu and went to the call list. The screen displayed the last call made and the time. Alandra frowned.

"Well?" Harry asked.

"He called the Daily Bugle a little while after we left. I fear that we may have a visitor or two tomorrow," Alandra said. Harry shook his head.

"What about him?" he asked, pointing to Brad.

"I'll take care of it," Alandra said as she walked out of the lab and toward the office door. Harry looked over at his father.

"What happened between you two before I got here?" he asked out of curiosity. Norman smirked and shrugged his shoulders.

"Nothing. Just scarred her a little."

"You shouldn't. You too have a lot in common." Harry said. Norman rolled his eyes and left the lab. Harry chuckled a bit. _'Something happened. I wonder what…oh well, maybe I'll find out tomorrow.'_

_Revision Notes:_

_There wasn't a whole lot to change in this chapter…just a little more detail here and there, as well as a few extra lines of Goblin dialogue/thought. The next few chapters really need to be completely rewritten, being that I feel the Alandra/Norman relationship is moving too fast. I also want to add in some more Iron Man. I may end up adding an entirely new chapter depending on what I end up doing._


	4. Aggravation

_Interesting developments here in this chapter involving a kiss. I won't tell you who but I'm pretty sure you all can guess. _

_For the next chapter, I'm planning on following Dr. Octopus and his first encounter with Spider-Man.  
_

_Edited on: October 18, 2004_

_Italics in "" marks is Norman's split personality talking._  
_Italics in ' ' are regular thoughts._

**Chapter 4: Aggravation**

The next morning found Alandra half asleep at her desk. She had been at Oscorp until almost 4 in the morning. Harry had left well before then leaving her with Norman, who made it his job to annoy her. She turned her laptop off and laid her head down on her desk.

_'I'm almost wishing that I hadn't brought him back. Why is it that he pesters me so much? One minute he was trying to kill me, the next he's…just be aggravating,'_ she thought. She sighed and sat up as the door to her lab opened and Norman walked in. He had a grin on his face and was holding something.

"What do you want now?" she asked.

"You will assist me in making repairs to my glider," he said. Alandra rolled her eyes at him and laid her head back down on her desk. Norman frowned as he walked over to her desk. He then grabbed a handful of her hair a pulled up on in. Alandra cried out in pain as her head was jerked up. "I said assist me with my glider."

"Let go of my hair!" she hissed at him.

"What if I refuse?"

"I'll make you."

"Ha! I'd like to see you try," he said in an amused tone. Alandra jumped up, nearly knocking her chair over. Norman smirked as she raised her hand to strike him. Suddenly, he let go of her hair. The door opened and Harry entered. He was looking at a sheet of paper.

"Alandra, I just got a fax…" he trailed off as he looked up and saw her and Norman standing toe-to-toe glaring at each other. "Um…is there something wrong?"

"Nothing," Norman said with a snarl.

"Everything's fine," Alandra added, also with a snarl. Harry shook his head and glanced back down at the paper in his hand. With a sigh he turned back around and left the way he came.

* * *

Eddie Brock was a man of many skills. In High School he excelled in sports as well as academics. In college he was on the Dean's list every semester. And now, he was a reporter and a photographer. Everyone said he was on top of his game. Unfortunately, he didn't believe so.

_'I can't believe Brad wants me to go out to Oscorp. I can't even believe I'm going. I've officially sunk to a new low. And now I have to drag the Parker kid around with me,'_ he thought as he drove through the city. He glanced over at his new 'charge', Peter Parker, who was staring out the window. _'What did I ever do to deserve this?'_

"So, you really know Harry Osborne?" Eddie asked to break the silence. Peter looked over at his with a smile on his face.

"Yeah. We went to High School together," Peter replied.

"So, how do you get all those photos of Spider-Man?"

"Well…I prefer not to give away my trade secrets," Peter said with a bit of a grin. Eddie shrugged his shoulders and concentrated on driving while Peter returned to looking out the window.

* * *

Alandra stood with her back against the lab wall. In front of her, Norman tinkered around with his glider. He began to mutter and threw a wrench across the room. Alandra smirked a little but held her tongue.

"What?" Norman finally asked, turning around.

"Nothing. I just think your wasting your time. There is nothing wrong with it. I checked over it myself," she said, crossing her arms in front of her.

"That's why I'm checking it. God only knows what you did to it!" Norman said, glaring at her. Alandra only smiled and started to walk away.

_'Stupid woman...thinking she knows everything,' _Norman thought_. 'If only she would shut up.'_

"Well then, I guess that means you don't need my help," she said as she walked passed him toward the exit. She heard Norman growl but ignored it. _'He's such an immature idiot!'_ she thought. _'He could at least be grateful for bringing him back to life.'_ While she was distracted with her thoughts, Norman walked up behind her. He grabbed her arm and spun her around to face him. All Alandra could do was let out a choked gasp.

"Don't you dare walk away from me!" he yelled in her face. He's eyes were burning with rage. Alandra tried to pull away from him but he was too strong. She attempted to use her free hand to hit him but he caught it. "Your nothing compared to me. I'm stronger, faster, and smarter than you'll ever be," he said in a low menacing tone. He looked into her eyes and again found he was starting to loose himself in them again.

"I'm not some little doll that you can order around," Alandra said. She remembered the last time she used those words. The memories of the experiments preformed on her flooded through her mind. She was almost glad that Norman was holding her. If he weren't, she more than likely would have crumpled to the floor.

"Really?" Norman replied with a bit of a sneer.

"Harry didn't tell you what I did to my last employer. I blew up his lab with him in it," she said in a low, cold voice. "So I suggest you not mess with me. There are so many way's…" Norman pulled her forward and captured her lips with his. The kiss was long and passionate. After a minute or too, Norman pulled away. Alandra looked at him with wide-eyed shock.

"N…Norman…" she chocked out. Norman grinned at her and let go of her.

"There, I knew that would shut you up," he said in an amused tone. Alandra's jaw dropped for half a second and then she narrowed her eyes. She brought her fist up and decked him across his face. She then turned and stomped out. Norman returned to his glider, laughing all the way.

Alandra walked down the hall to Harry's office. The door was open and she saw two men talking to Harry. She recognized one as Peter Parker, a friend of his. Harry saw her at the door and motioned for her to come in.

"Dr. Detrick, I was just getting ready to get you" Harry said as Alandra entered the room. Any evidence of her anger was now gone, though Harry knew something was wrong. "Alandra, this is Eddie Brock from the Daily Bugle. And you've meet Peter."

"It's nice to meet you," Eddie said. He looked her up and down. He was impressed to say the least. _'Oh man, what a babe!'_ he thought as he shook her hand.

"And you," she replied back. "It's nice to see you again Peter." Peter nodded at her and smiled.

"So, is Brad here today?" Eddie asked. Alandra shook her head.

"He didn't show up today," she said. Eddie frowned a bit.

"Oh. Well, can you tell me what you've been working on?"

"No. All projects and experiments done here at Oscorp are all for the United States government. Everything is top secret," Alandra said. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Harry smile.

"Well, thank you for your time," Eddie said. Peter glanced questionably at him for a second.

"Well, I'll see you later Harry," Peter said. Harry nodded and said his goodbyes. Then both men left. Harry breathed out a sight of relief as he closed the door behind them.

"I would have security make sure they leave without making any unnecessary stops," Alandra said, sitting down on the edge of Harry's desk.

"No need to worry. I've already thought of that," he replied. Alandra grinned a little. Harry sat down next to her and sighed. "So, how is it going with my father?"

"Quite frankly, I think he was insane long before the exposure to the gas," she said. Harry laughed a little. "He's a vile pig. You want to know what he did in the lab?"

"What?"

"He kissed me!" she said in an exasperated tone. Harry tried to keep from showing his amusement. "It's not funny!"

"He's only trying to irritate you. Just ignore him," Harry said laughing. Alandra glared at him and left the room. _'Those two are going to end up killing each other,'_ he thought.

* * *

Later that evening, Dr. Octavius hid in the shadows of Alandra's apartment building. He had spent the better part of the day planting bugs so he could monitor her. He watched as she parked her car and entered the building.

_'Soon my dear, you will again meet me. Then, with your help, I will obtain the finial component for my wonderful machine. Then I, Octavius, will dominate this city and then the world!'_ he thought as he watched a light appear in her window. He turned and headed back toward the manhole he had come from. He easily lowered himself down with the use of his tentacles and replaced the lid. He then used the tentacles to carry him quickly through the tunnel.


	5. Meeting the Enemy

_It's been a hectic few weeks between vacations and computer troubles. I know this chapter isn't very good but the next one will be better I promise. The next chapter: Norman takes to the skies on his glider and takes a friend with him. Also, two new characters are introduced. One you know, one you don't.  
_

_Edited on: October 18, 2004_

_Italics in "" marks is Norman's split personality talking._  
_Italics in ' ' are regular thoughts._

**Chapter 5: Meeting the Enemy**

Spider-Man found himself once again patrolling the streets of the city. He landed on a rooftop when he heard his stomach growl. He was missing dinner as usual and he kept thinking about Mary Jane.

_'It seems to be quiet tonight. Maybe a can call it quits a little early tonight,' _he thought. _'I really need to get some rest. These late nights are a strain.'_ He stood to fire off another web line with his spider-sense started going crazy. He looked all around him but saw nothing. He started to shrug it off when he heard a strange sound. It sounded like something mechanical. Then he heard something smashing into the side of the building.

"What the…" he started but was interrupted by his spider-sense. He turned around and caught a glimpse of something shinny speeding towards him. He started to jump to the left but wasn't fast enough. It hit him in the stomach, knocking the wind out of him. He stumbled backwards a few steps and the object, which re realized was some sort of strong metal, wrapped itself around his waist and hoisted him up into the air like he was a small child.

"Ah…you must be Spider-Man. I'm so happy to finally meet you," said a deep arrogant voice. The metal object moved back toward the voice and Spider-Man was able to get a good look at it.

_'This looks like a steel tentacle or something,' _he thought. He looked up to see a man emerging from the shadows. He could see three more tentacles waving about behind his large frame. He had a soup bowl hair cut, coke-bottle glasses, and was wearing a suit.

"Allow me to introduce myself. I am Dr. Octopus," the man said. Spidey recognized the man's face immediately as that of Otto Octavius.

"Nice original name," Spidey said dryly. Octavius frowned at him and squeezed him a little. _'Oh great! Not another genius scientist gone villain. Wasn't Osborne enough?'_ he thought.

"I would keep your comments to yourself. As you can already see, my adamentium arms are quite powerful. If I wanted to, I could crush you in a matter of seconds," Octavius said in a gloating manner.

"Then what's keeping you?"

"The time is not right. Tonight, I only wish to meet you." Octavius chuckled to himself and tossed Spidey across the roof like a rag doll. He landed with a loud thud and staggered back to his feet but was meet by all four arms, which he saw had two pronged pinchers at the ends. They snapped at him and he kept his distance. "I must bid you goodnight for I have somewhere I must be," he said and quickly propelled himself down the building. Spidey watched him with a bewildered look on his face (under the mask of course). He waited a minute before following after him.

_'What's up with this guy? Who ever heard of a villain wanting to meet the hero? He must have gotten some major brain damage from that explosion,'_ he thought as he silently crawled down the side of the building. If Octavius knew he was being followed, he gave no sign. He moved into an alley and went down an open manhole. _'Hmm. I wonder where his is going? Wait…his former lab assistant was that Detrick woman that Harry just hired. I better keep an eye on her.' _Spidey shot out a strand of webbing and swung off into the night, heading in the direction of Oscorp.

* * *

Alandra shoved some papers into her laptop bag and zipped it up. She fought the urge to go into the lab to see what Norman was doing. She was still infuriated with him. What made her madder was that she kind of liked the kiss. Just thinking about it made her cheeks turn a faint pink.

_'Why am I feeling like this? Sure he's good looking…and intelligent...Oh God, what am I thinking? I only need him for the formula then I don't care what he does,' _she thought as she moved away from her desk. Before she realized it, she was at the door to the lab. She sighed and opened the door. She was meet by a cloud of gray smoke, the smell of burning flesh, and the sound of cursing. She waved the smoke out of her face as she made her way toward the sound of Norman's voice.

"Damn it!" he yelled as Alandra approached him. She could see him now and he was holding his left hand.

"What are you doing?" she asked and stopped next to him. He cried out a little, startled by her sudden appearance. He glared at her and moved away from her a bit.

"Nothing that concerns you," he said in a cold voice. Alandra shrugged her shoulders and glared back at him for a second before her gaze fell on his hand. It was bleeding from a long cut on his palm.

"You're bleeding," she said mater-of-fact way.

"Yeah, so?"

"I'll help you clean it out," she said. Norman looked at her like she had lost her mind. _'She was about ready to kill me earlier. Now she's being nice. Women!'_ he thought. After a few moments, he reluctantly let her look at his hand. "It's not very deep so you won't need stitches or anything," she said quietly.

"Tell me something I don't know," he snapped. Alandra let go of his hand, looking a little hurt, and walked away. Norman watched her for a second, his mind racing. _'Oh great! Why did I even open my mouth?'_ he thought as he returned to work on the glider.

Alandra walked back into her office. She could hear Norman moving something in the lab but she didn't care. She just wanted to get as far away from him as possible. She walked behind her desk and started to pick up her laptop bag.

_'I try to be nice. I try to be helpful. That's it! I'm through with it!' _she thought. She grabbed her things and headed out the door. She was walking down the hallway toward the elevator when her cell phone rang. She stopped in front of one of the many windows looking out over the street and the city. She fished the phone out of her pocket and answered it.

"Look out of the window," a voice said. Alandra almost dropped the phone. _'It can't be him. I killed him!' _she thought.

"Who is this?" she asked in a shaky voice.

"I'm surprised you've forgotten me already, my dear Miss. Detrick."

"But…the explosion…"

"Only a minor setback. I can assure you I'm very much alive."

"Dr. Octavius…" she started but her cut her off.

"Look out the window now. I'm standing next to your car," he said in a commanding voice. She looked out and saw him. He was wearing a white suit and she saw something moving around behind him. "Now I want you to see what the explosion did to me." From behind him, four objects came into view. Alandra recognized them immediately. They were the arms from the lab used to handle the radioactive materials.

"What do you want?" she asked, not taking her eyes off of him. She was three floors up and wasn't sure if those things could reach her.

"I am in need of an assistant to help me with my greatest achievement: world domination," he replied. "And don't bother refusing. I won't except no for an answer." He hung up the phone and quickly disappeared. Alandra continued to stare out the window while she slipped her phone back into her pocket. She turned around and headed back toward her office. She had never feared anything in her life at all until now, and she was going to make sure she was prepared to face him when he came.


	6. Bonding

_This chapter went a little different than I originally planned. I had originally intended to introduce a new original character and Felicia Hardy but I changed my mind about Felicia at the last moment. This chapter is a quite a bit longer than the others because it has the first love scene between Norman and Alandra. Enjoy and review._

_Edited on: November 19, 2004_

_Italics in "" marks is Norman's split personality talking._  
_Italics in ' ' are regular thoughts._

**Chapter 6: Bonding**

_The man that Peter had once known as the father of his best friend was in front of him, impaled by his own mechanical creation. The Norman Osborne that Peter had known was dead. In his place was the Green Goblin. He didn't want it to end like this. He wanted to help Norman but now it was useless. Norman would be dead in a few seconds._

_"Please, don't tell Harry," Norman said as he took his last breath. Peter stared at him for a second._

_'It's not fair. Harry shouldn't loose his father like this…' he thought as he pulled on the glider, freeing Norman's body. Peter took the body back to the Osborne home, where Harry was waiting. It hurt Peter to have to look at Harry's face as he placed the body down._

_Peter then found himself looking at Norman's grave. Harry had already walked off and Mary Jane had gone with him._

_"I'm so sorry Norman. I didn't want you to die. I wanted to help you," he said quietly. He started to turn to leave when a strong gust of wind came from nowhere, causing leaves to blow along the ground. Peter became aware that it was suddenly getting colder._

_"You…"_

_Peter eyes widened in horror as he heard a voice. It was muffled quite a bit but he recognized it plain as day. It was the Goblin._

_"You…" he called again. Peter could feel the hair standing up on the back of his neck. He looked around him but only saw growing darkness._

_"You killed me! I treated you like my own son! How could you do this to me? To Harry?"_

_"Norman…" Peter said in a whisper._

_"You took my life away!"_

_"I…I…I'm sorry…"_

_"Sorry? Heh. You should be." Norman's voice was getting clearer. Peter tried to move to run but was frozen in place. "You're a murder Peter, just like me. Your hands are stained with my blood."_

_"No! It was an accident. I didn't realize that the glider…"_

_"Didn't realize? I think you did. You know you did. What do you think happens when a fast moving sharp object come in contact with flesh? It hurts. But, I'm not going to die alone," he said and started laughing insanely. The ground beneath Peter started to split open. Two hands shot up, latched onto him, and started to pull him into the ground._

_"No! Let go!" he cried as the laughing continued. The more she struggled, the faster he sank._

_"Your mine Peter! Your mine!"_

"No!" Peter yelled as he sat up in his bed. He was covered in sweat and had tossed off most of the sheets. He took in a deep breath and tried to calm himself. This was the first time that he had ever experienced a dream that intense. He glanced over at his clock that was located on the left side of his bed on a small table. It was 5:30 a.m.

_'Might as well get up. Harry is probably already gone,' _he though and got out of his bed. He rummaged around in his closet for clothes, tripped over a pair shoes, and finally got dressed. He walked slowly down the stairs and into the kitchen. As he had guessed, Harry was gone. He had left a note saying that he would be back early tonight. Peter sat down at the table with a dry bowl of cereal and quickly began eating.

_'I wonder what's been going on at Oscorp that has Harry practically living there. I didn't see anyting too intersting going on the night I staked out the place. MaybeHarry's latenights have to do with that Alandra woman. Itried a background check on her but everything was classified with the government. She may be working with Octavius, but I'm not sure. She's been just asbusy asHarry,'_ he though as he finished the cereal. _'The one thing that's been bothering me the most is that therehas been no sign ofOctavius all week.' _

Peter got up, wincing a bit in pain. It had been several days since the 'meeting'with Octavius and he's ribs were still a little sore. He put the bowl in the sink. He glanced at the clock on the wall and groaned in frustration.

'_I'll have to worry about all this later. I need to get to the Bugle.' _Peter put on his shoes, grabbed his things a headed out the door.

* * *

Harry frowned as he walked down the hall. Alandra had kicked Norman out of her lab and locked herself in there almost a week ago. She had been neglecting her job and Harry had had enough. He entered her office and quickly shut the door. He could hear his father's voice coming from the lab.

"Your insane woman!" Norman yelled. Harry groaned at the thought of having to break up another fight between the two. He entered the lab and saw something he didn't expected to see: Alandra hunched over her work completely ignoring Norman. Norman glanced over to Harry and then returned his focus to Alandra.

"Alandra, tell me what is going on. You haven't left this lab in almost a week. If you keep this up, you'll break my father's record," Harry said. Alandra paused what she was doing and turned around. She had dark circles under her bloodshot eyes.

"Its none of your business Harry," she said coldly.

"Fine then, but I want you out and about by Friday," he said.

"Why?"

"Tony Stark is coming to have a look around," he said quietly. Alandra's eyes widened in shock.

"You can't let him in here. Once he sees what the government has us working on, he'll go out of his way to take it over!" she yelled.

"I don't have any choice in the matter. You will come out of here and interact with him for one day. It won't kill you."

"It might kill him," she muttered. Harry shook his head and left. He had more important things to worry about at the moment, like his father.

* * *

Eddie stood quietly listening to J. Johan Jameson rant out Spider-Man. He was waiting to get his next assignment. He was glad that he didn't have to tote Parker around anymore. There was something weird about that guy but he couldn't put his finger on it.

"Anyway, Brock, your getting a new partner today. Unlike Parker, this one will be permeate. She transferred here from out of state," Jameson said.

_'A girl…I hope she's good looking,' _he thought.

"Meet Alexis Carmichael. The two of you should get along quite well." Eddie turned and saw a woman enter. She was about 5'6, brown eyes, long reddish-brown hair, and a perfect figure. Eddie had to fight to keep his jaw from dropping. She walked up to him and shook his hand.

"Hi," she said in a shy voice. Eddie nodded and somehow managed to reply back to her.

* * *

The day passed far too quickly for Alandra's tastes. She couldn't stand Tony Stark and had no intention of being nice to him. She looked down at the contraption she had been working on all week. Right now it didn't look like much. There were wires all over the place and there was still only a skeleton frame.

_'Even if I don't work on it at all Friday, I can still have it done by Sunday,' _she thought as she started to leave. She turned and found herself face to face with the Green Goblin. She let out a startled shriek and stumbled backwards. The Goblin looked at her and let out a small chuckle. The sound made Alandra's skin crawl.

"God Norman, don't sneak up on me like that!" she snapped and started to walk past him.

"When I'm in this suit, I'm the Green Goblin," he hissed in a cold voice and blocked her path.

"So?" she said coldly. "Will you move? I want to go home and get some sleep."

"Alright," he said. Alandra cringed at the amused tone in his voice and before she could react, he picked her up and slung her over his shoulder.

"What the…put me the hell down!" she screamed as he walk out of the lab and through her office. "Where are you taking me?"

"You said you were going home. I'm taking you there," he said.

"When I get my hands on you Norman, I'm go to shove that grotesque mask of yours right up your…"

"I'd love to see you try," he said, cutting her off. "Besides, now that were alone, I want to know why you want the enhancer serum so much. And don't bother denying it. I looked at your files on your computer." They had now entered a large lab. Alandra recognized it as the one that Norman did his testing in. He came to a stop and sat her down in a rolling chair. "Now, why do you want it?"

"Who wouldn't want to have super human strength and agility?" she said in an icy voice. The Goblin cocked his head a bit and snorted.

_"She's lying Norman. She knows something."_

_'Be quiet! I will get the information better it I play along and gain her trust!'_

"Who's after you then?" he asked.

"What gave you that idea?"

"No one locks them selves in lab building a laser rifle without good reason," he said. Alandra made a move to get up. He seized her shoulders and shoved her back down into the chair.

"Octavius isn't dead. He's alive," she said after a few moments of silence. She then told him about how he appeared outside of the building and called her on her cell phone. After she was done, the Goblin looked at her for a minute. He then took off his helmet and sat it on the floor. Alandra looked him in the eyes and was startled to see them full of concern.

_"What the hell are you doing? Don't look at her like that!" _the Goblin demanded.

_'Don't tell me what to do and get out of my head!'_ Norman yelled back. His mind was silent once again.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked. The coldness was gone from his voice.

"What would you have done? Laugh at me? Tell me I was seeing things?" she said, her voice breaking. Norman hung his head a bit as she fought back the tears he knew had been there all week. "All you ever do is bother me. I tried to be nice to you that day and all you did was bite my head off."

"I'm…sorry," he said. Alandra looked at him with a shocked face. He smiled weakly. "I don't say that very often you know."

"I didn't think so," she said quietly and returned his smile. He helped up her up to her feet. "I really should be getting home now."

"I'll give you a lift," he said with a grin. Before she could protest, he had picked her up again, but this time he cradled her in his arms. Alandra could feel her face turning red. He strode over to his glider and jumped onto. Alandra could hear it come to life and shut her eyes as it started to rise into the air. Suddenly, she felt them take off and she clutched onto Norman.

"Your not scared of heights are you?" he said with a chuckle. Alandra slowly forced open her eyes and gasped. They were high above Oscorp looking out at the city. It was truly a beautiful sight. Alandra laughed nervously.

"I have a car you know," she said. Norman grinned at her and flew them higher in the air and started toward the city.

"Would you like to stand?" Alandra looked at him like he was nuts. "Come on, there's nothing to it, although you haven't had the enhancers so we'll have to be careful that you don't loose your balance." He put her down in front of him and wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close to him. "Ready?"

"Yes," she replied and they were off. Alandra enjoyed the feeling of wind on her skin. They flew around the city for what felt like hours. Finally they went back to Oscorp. Norman navigated the glider through an opening in the roof. Within seconds, they were back in the lab they had left. They stepped off the glider and faced each other.

"Enjoy yourself?" he asked. Alandra nodded her head and smiled.

"Maybe we could do it again sometime," she said.

"You do realize that tomorrow night, I'm going to let Spider-Man know that I alive and well," he said in a serious tone. "If we go out again, it may be dangerous."

"Showing concern are we?" she teased. Norman's face turned red and he quickly pulled her into an embrace.

"I just…don't want anything to happen to you," he said as he held her. Alandra's eyes widened a bit.

_'He's actually likes me? I can't believe it,' _she thought. He put his hand on her cheek and looked into her eyes. Before she knew it, he had pulled her into a kiss. She responded and deepened it. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and ran a hand through his hair while he ran his hands along her back. After about a minute they separated. Both blushed a deep red and said their goodnights. Both went to sleep that night thinking of the other and the kiss that they shared.


	7. Harry's Memories

_Howdy folks! I'm back! First of all, I suggest you go back and re-read the first 6 chapters because I edited them. The major change was the addition of the 'Evil Norman Voice', something that is a very important aspect to his character. I originally left it out because I figured that it wasn't really needed. After going back and re-reading what I wrote, I decided to add it in to help add more inner-turmoil to Norman, especially on the subject of Alandra._

_To add to that, I will also be doing a chapter entirely about Norman's relationship with Harry's mother, which will explain out his skewed views of woman and how Alandra is affecting them. Also, the first chapter 7 I posted here will become a later chapter. I've decided to do a few things first before the Goblin and Spidey get reacquainted._

_And now... on with the story! And also, don't forget to leave a review. I love to hear, or read rather, your thoughts._

**Chapter 7: Harry's Memories**

Harry sat alone in the Osborne mansion. He was seated in the main living room in a plush recliner. He gazed unblinking at a large screen TV with a glass of brandy in hand. It had been dark for several hours, and his drinking had begun long before sunset. He had many things on his mind. His attention focused, however, on three things: his ever-growing obsession with Spider-Man, his newly resurrected father who also happened to be a masked super-villain, and finally the unwanted visit from Tony Stark.

Harry's obsession with Spider-Man started the moment he saw the masked 'hero' holding his father's lifeless body. At the time, he was too shocked to really think straight. By the time the funeral came around, his brain started to function normally, somewhat, and he began reliving that night over and over again. Each night there was always something different. The differences were minor but they had a lasting effect on him. Yet, there was one that reoccurred sometimes. It was the dream that disturbed him the most. It was the dream that held the answer to all of his fears and wishes. It was the dream that lead him to the discovery of the security tape...the tape that showed who Norman Osborne really was.

_Harry entered his father's study after he hard a noise. Something in the back of his mind told him not to go in there. He tried to resist, but the pull was too strong. Upon entering, he saw Spider-Man holding onto someone. It took Harry a minute to register that fact in his brain, and about another thirty seconds to realize that it was his father being held._

_"What are you doing in here?" he demanded, his voice harsh in a vain attempt to hide his fear. Spider-Man regarded him silently for a moment and then laid the body down on an oversized chair. Harry stared at his father, waiting for him to move or do something...anything. When nothing happened, he started to panic._

_"What did you do?" he asked, his voice cracking with emotion. He moved forward while Spider-Man took a few steps back. "What did you do?" he repeated. Spider-Man retreated out the open window and was gone. Harry looked down at his father. He could clearly see the large gashes on his torso, and part of him knew he was long gone. The other part desperately wanted to shake him and see him sit with a grin on his face. Harry reached down and laid a shaky hand on his exposed shoulder. It was as he expected, cold. _

_"Oh God..." he murmured as he grasped the other shoulder. He gently shook him, looking for any sign. When nothing happened, he began shaking harder. "Dad, please wake up!" he pleaded as tears slid down his face. Finally he gave up and began to sob, knowing that his father, the only family he had, was dead. After several minutes, Harry turned away to leave. He walked half way to the door and stopped to look back one last time at his father, who should have still been there. But he wasn't. The body was gone._

_"What in the hell..." Harry stammered as his panic began to rise once again. He spun quickly to escape the room and knocked into someone. He found himself looking face to face with his father._

_"Hello Harry," he said. Harry screamed and stumbled backwards. He lost his footing and fell hard on his bottom. Norman looked down at him and shook his head sadly._

_"Your...dead! This isn't happening!" Harry yelled as he scooted away from Norman. He backed into the side of the chair Norman's body had been on, and looked around desperately for a way to escape. He placed his right hand on the floor and felt that there was something spilled there. He brought his hand to his face and screamed again. It was covered in blood; the same blood that was dripping from the wounds on his father._

_"I won't deny that I'm dead, but this is happening Harry. And I need you to do something for me," he said in a cold, dead voice. Harry sat on the floor in a daze. He mumbled something and Norman took it as a sign to continue. "In the desk dower there is a tape. It will...explain...some things to you." Norman then began to laugh, and Harry stared on in fear._

_'That laugh...I've heard it before...' was his last thought before he woke up screaming._

Harry tried to ignore the dream, but he had it again and again. Every time he closed his eyes, he could see the body standing in front of him. He could almost feel the blood. Finally, after the funeral and a week without sleep, he snapped. He tore into his fathers study and began pulling out all the dowers. It didn't take him long to find the tape. He sat there for a long time and stared at it, deciding what to do. Eventually, he watched the tape, and for a long time wished he hadn't. The tape was the security footage from the night Norman experimented on himself. He killed the assisting doctor and then took off with the suit and glider.

In a way, Harry could understand why Spider-Man did what he did. The Green Goblin several killed people and kidnapped Mary Jane. The Goblin was an evil person, no doubt. But, no matter what evils he committed, Harry still viewed him as his father. There again, Harry and his father had never rally been close. Not since his mother…no he wouldn't think about that. Norman had been there for him when Mary Jane left him. He told him the truth about her, even if he didn't want to believe most of it. It was that moment when Harry forgave him for everything. All that mattered was that he and his father was together. But then, when everything was starting to change, Spider-Man had taken him away. That's why he had to pay with his life.

His next problem was a little more difficult. Harry had no idea how to handle his father. He couldn't keep him closed up in Oscorp forever. He knew that eventually, the Green Goblin would go after Spider-Man. Harry didn't have a problem with that, he just didn't want anyone to know that Norman Osborne was 1) alive and well, and 2) the masked villain known as the Green Goblin. He also needed to ensure that he was out of the way, so to speak, for the upcoming visit.

He wasn't nervous about meeting Tony Stark at all. He had heard great things about the man from many people. He was nervous about having Tony Stark in the same room as Alandra Detrick, which was his third and most important problem. He needed to find a way to convince her to be on her 'best behavior', whatever that was. She was a loose cannon at best and had proved that several times with dealing with his father. He didn't know what happened to make her hate Stark as she did, and frankly he didn't really care. He just needed her to just act normal for once. Harry sat for another few minutes and finally let out an irritated sigh. He used his free hand to massage his temple.

'_I can't stand this any longer! Maybe this will all go away in the morning.'_ He quickly downed the remaining contents of his glass and then took a long swig from the bottle. He stood up and stumbled off down the hall to his room with the bottle in hand. Somehow he managed to find his way to his bed where he passed out. The bottle fell from his hand and broke on the floor.

Harry woke up in the morning to find himself hanging half off the bed lying in a puddle of his own vomit. He gingerly picked himself up, noticed the broken brandy bottle on the floor, and shambled over to the mirror. He was startled by his appearance. His eyes were bloodshot. The dark circles under them only make his skin paler. His usually crisp clothing hung off him and was horribly wrinkled while his hair, sticky from the vomit, stuck out wildly in every direction. After a few minutes he smirked slightly, making him look remarkably like his father for a short instant.

"Oh, how the mighty have fallen," he whispered to himself with a snort, his voice strong and normal. However, his eyes betrayed him: they were those of a tired and broken young man.


	8. The Confusion of Mary Jane Watson

_After over 3 years of neglect, I've returned to this story. I've found a bit of inspiration (primarily the Iron Man movie) for the next few chapters...but after that I'm not sure where to go. I was really disappointed in the 3rd Spider-Man movie and it kind of sucked what little bit of creativity I had left in me at the time. I was hoping that you all could give me some ideas or suggestions. I always love to hear your input. I apologize for my absence and I hope that I will finally be able to get somewhere with this story._

_This chapter will be a bit short but I hope to make up for it with the next chapter._

**Chapter 8: The Confusion of Mary Jane Watson**

It was mid afternoon and Mary Jane found herself sitting on her couch staring at a blank television screen. She was suppose to be reading a script for an upcoming play she was hoping to land a part in, but her mind kept wondering back to a certain someone she had not seen in quite some time.

She had admitted her feelings to Peter that day in the cemetery. Sure, it probably wasn't the best place or time for it...but she couldn't help herself. She needed to finally get it off her chest and she had expected Peter to sweep her into his arms. Never in a million years did she expect the answer she received from him. She was so surprised that she almost didn't hear the voice in her head saying that she had tasted those lips somewhere before. That little voice was what shocked her the most. She spent nearly every waking moment since trying to identify the source of that thought. She felt like she was loosing her mind trying to find the answer that she knew she should know.

_'I don't understand it. Why did it feel like I had kissed him before? Why can't I stop thinking about this? Is this some part of me trying to make myself miserable because he turned me down?'_ she had wondered for the millionth time that day. The more she thought about it, the more obsessed she became with finding an answer.

She had attempted to call him, but he either wasn't at his apartment or refused to take the call. She even showed up there once. She was sure she heard him moving around in there but he wouldn't answer the door. When she broke down and asked Harry, who she could tell didn't really want to speak to her yet (even though she didn't do anything wrong), he told her that Peter had been busy at the Bugle taking pictures of Spider-Man. He said the superhero's name with a sneer and promptly hung up the phone.

She had also called Aunt May several times, not only to see how she was doing but to find out what Peter was up to. May had since moved out of the house and into an apartment. She missed the house that she had shared with her late husband for many happy years, but she could no longer afford to live there. The apartment that Peter helped her find was well withing her price range.

When she had gone for a visit, she spoke of what happened while the Goblin held her hostage and what had taken place at the funeral. He meekly asked for some advice on how to approach Peter, being that Aunt May knew him best. May had simply told her to give him some time and when he was ready he would come around.

It wasn't till her mind ran back over that conversation, if you could even call it that, with Harry that something inside her mind clicked. There were only two men that she had kissed during the recent months: one was Harry, and the other was...

"Oh...my...God..." she whispered out loud as everything neatly fell into place in her mind. The reason he always seemed to be gone right when something happened. That day in high school when he beat up Flash without even trying. Why he seemed to look so guilty at Norman's funeral. Why the kiss...

"He couldn't be! He couldn't! He just...plain old Pete...who always has he face in a text book or hidden behind a camera. There is no way he could even be Spider-Man!" she said aloud to herself as her mind whirled a mile a minute; one half of it making up excuses while the other worked diligently to put the pieces together. After several minutes of thought, she finally came to a quick decision.

_'I have to get him to talk to me. Then I will ask him point blank...even though I will more than likely be making a fool of myself.'_ Now the hard part was getting him to talk to her.

* * *

The sewer tunnels were dark and damp as he made his way through them toward what could loosely be called his 'secret hideout'. In reality it was an old rail station that hadn't been used since the turn of the century, judging by the old advertisements on the walls and the plethora of cobwebs. He had stumbled on it by accident one day while he was trying to familiarize himself with the layout of the sewers. It was conveniently located almost in the middle of the city , so he had several ways in and out should the need arise to flee.

Dr. Octavius soon settled himself down in a chair he managed to get from his former residence and relaxed. He had spent the day gathering more materials for his machine. He figured it would only be a few more days before he went to retrieve the Detrick woman and the item at Oscorp that he needed.

_'The world will be mine soon...very soon,'_ he thought as his insane laughter filled the massive room. The sound echoed down the tunnels...heard only by the 'track rabbits' (rats) and the lone homeless man who had been aware of the Doctor's presence for a few days. The man quickly fled in the direction he came in order to warn the others not to venture anywhere near the station.


	9. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

Yes, I know it's been a long time since I've done anything with this story and for that I apologize. I now have a lot of free time on my hands, being that I'm 4 months pregnant & no longer working, and I'm going to start working on revising several of the chapters.

I'm starting with chapter 1 and working my way forward. Hopefully it won't take me too long and I can get to work on some new chapters. I'm hoping to maybe get over halfway done with the story before I have the baby in January. I'd love to have the story completely finished by then, but I have a feeling that this will be a very long story…possibly told in several parts. I'll be keeping a log of updates on my profile page, so you can check them out to see what I'm working on.

Also, I want to thank everyone who has reviewed so far. I'm glad that you have enjoyed the story so far.

* * *

**  
To the anonymous reviewer Buffy: The Xena Wannabe:** It is clearly noted in the author's note at the start of the first chapter & the story summary that the story takes place after the events of the first movie. At this point in the story (before the start of the rewrites), it's been primarily movieverse Norman. However, I had been slowly working in some personality aspecs from the 1994 Spider-Man animated series (which I am most familiar with), and from some of the older comics (due to advice from a friend).

To me, movieverse Norman is a lot like the Norman presented in the '94 cartoon series; the expoisure to the toxin amplified the worst parts of his personality, creating a split personality. These two presonalities are constantly battleling eachother for domiance, but the Goblin usually prevails due to Norman being weak & easy to manipulate. He is also quite hateful/chovenistic to women, as seen during the dinner scene in the movie. This aspect comes more from the older comics then the cartoon.

In some of the past edits, I worked to play up the 'evil Norman voice' as a way to show & build up the personality conflict. Now, I'm hoping to take it to a whole new level with the rewrite.

Also, as far as "Dafoe is not the best looking guy on eath" (I assume you meant 'earth'), beauty is in the eye of the beholder. Not every relationship is based solely on looks. In fact, basing opinions of people simply on how he/she looks is extremely shallow. Norman and Alandra are a lot alike in several ways; that is what is bringing them together. Again, more will become clear as the story progresses and the characters develope.

As mentioned in several chapters, Alandra served many years in the military before working for Stark, Wilson Fisk, Octavius, and now Harry. She is an attractive woman, but I never once said she was young. Her age will be revealed as the story progresses.


End file.
